Return
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai, one-shot. Après des années d'errance, il revient enfin chez lui...


**Auteuse** : Babel (_babel121yahoo.fr_) 

**Titre **: Return

**Base **: Naruto

**Genre **: Songfic, shonen ai…

**Couple **: A vous de voir… oki

**Disclaimer **: Le monde et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

La chanson « Return » est de Deine Lakaien.

**RETURN **

Il faisait nuit noire quand il arriva dans le village. Ce village qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus de dix ans. Ce village qu'il revoyait à présent, uniquement éclairé par la lumière délicate de la pleine lune, ses rues entièrement plongées dans les ombres de la nuit.

Cette vision aurait effrayé n'importe qui d'autre que lui. Ces rues vides, où seules les ténèbres semblaient trouver leur place, où le danger pouvait être caché n'importe où à attendre la première victime venue.

Mais lui n'avait pas peur. Il avait appris à aimer les ténèbres, à voir en elles, à les accepter, à ne plus se méfier d'elles. Et pourtant, jamais elles ne lui avait parues si accueillantes qu'en cet endroit. Elles semblaient scintiller, comme pour lui souhaiter : "Bienvenue, bon retour parmi nous".

Il était enfin chez lui.

****

****

**_Waves in low tide [Vagues à marrée basse]_**

**_Sounds of the night [Sons de la nuit] _**

**_And my memories echo: [Et _****_mes_****_ souvenirs _****_disent_****_ :] _**

**_"Back again!" _****_["De retour !"] _**

****

****

Il passa la nuit entière à errer dans les sombres rues, ses souvenirs affluant par centaines à chaque carrefour.

Ici, dans cette rue, il avait fait ses premiers pas hors de chez lui. Là, devant cette école, il avait rencontré ses amis pour la première fois. Ici encore, au bord de cette rivière, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux.

Il se trouvait à présent au sommet du mont Hokage, tranquillement assis, les jambes dans le vide, attendant patiemment que le soleil se lève.

L'Astre finit par montrer le bout de ses rayons et lentement, illumina le village de sa couleur chaude, mélange d'or et de vermeil.

Il observa le levé solaire pendant toute sa durée, s'émerveillant du mariage harmonieux des couleurs changeantes jusqu'à ce que le soleil ai atteint sa pleine mesure dans le ciel et ai éclairé le village de sa splendeur étincelante.

****

****

**_Stranger that I am [Etranger que je suis] _**

**_In _****_my _********_own_****_ land [En mon propre pays] _**

**_Where_****_ no one _****_will [_****_O_********_personne_****_] _**

**_Remember _********_my_********_ name_****_ [Ne se souviendra de mon nom] _**

****

****

Quand le Soleil fut déjà bien haut dans le ciel, il se leva et redescendit dans les rues du village. Les différents commerces avaient ouvert leur porte et les rues s'animaient peu à peu. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, étranger parmi tant d'autres. Il marchait lentement, son regard perdu dans le décor, notant les différences que le jour apportait par rapport à la nuit, quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

-Aieuh !!!

Une petite fille brune avec de grands yeux bleus étaient à présent assise par terre devant lui, se relevant difficilement.

-Kaya !!!

Une jeune femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années courait vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à leur portée et aida la petite fille à se relever. Elle la dépoussiéra légèrement puis se tourna vers lui.

-Veuillez excuser ma fille, elle a tendance à courir sans regarder où elle va, expliqua-t-elle en souriant, semblant légèrement gênée.

Il ne répondit rien mais sourit très légèrement en regardant la fillette. Un cri les fit se tourner vers le fond de la rue.

-Ino !!! Kaya !!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? La petite va être en retard à l'école !!!

Un jeune homme brun les avait appelées. Un jeune homme portant les cheveux attachés en une sorte de plumeau derrière la tête, il avait un air ennuyé sur le visage. [[1]] La jeune femme fit un grand sourire à son mari, s'excusa encore auprès de lui et prenant la main de sa fille, se mit à courir vers l'homme. La petite se tourna vers lui et lui cria un "Au revoir" retentissant.

Ainsi, même ses anciens amis ne l'avait pas reconnu.

****

****

**_When you hear me calling [Quand tu m'entendras appeller] _**

**_Will you be there?[Seras-tu là ?] _**

**_When you see me falling [Quand t_****_u me verras tomber] _**

**_Will you be there? _****_[Seras-tu là ?] _**

****

****

_Quand j'ai été appelé par les ombres, tu étais là pour m'aider. _

_Quand j'ai renié tous mes amis, tu étais encore là pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis. _

_Malgré ça, je ne t'ai pas écouté et j'ai plongé dans les ténèbres. _

_Maintenant que je souhaite remonter, seras-tu encore là ? _

****

****

**_Time was the force [Le temps était la force] _**

**_Brought me back on course [Qui me remettait dans la course] _**

**_In the darkness [Dans les ténèbres] _**

**_Distant _****_fires_****_ on a _****_strand_****_ [Des feux distants sur un fil] [_****_[2]_****_] _**

****

****

Il est vrai qu'il avait changé. Il ne coupait plus ses cheveux et ils tombaient maintenant librement sur ses épaules et le long de son dos en une cascade d'un noir profond, nullement retenue par son bandeau protecteur qu'il portait autour de son biceps gauche. Il ne l'avait pas mis depuis qu'il avait quitté le village et ne se sentait pas le droit de le porter au front. Il avait beaucoup maigri et de grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux indiquant le manque de sommeil qui le tiraillait depuis longtemps.

****

****

**_Time is my disguise [Le temps est mon déguisement] _**

**_Against hostile seeking eyes [Contre des yeux hostiles et inquisiteurs]_**

**_And the waves wipe out [Et les vagues effacent] _**

**_My footprints in the sand [Mes traces de pas sur le sable] _**

****

****

Il repris son chemin vers le lieu où il voulait se diriger dès le début. Il traversa le village entier jusqu'à atteindre le plus grand bâtiment de Konoha, là où se trouvait le bureau de l'Hokage. Il s'en approcha silencieusement et se glissa dedans par une des fenêtres ouvertes non gardées. Il s'avança furtivement dans l'édifice, ne se faisant surprendre par aucun des jounins gardant le lieu. Il finit par atteindre son but et pénétra dans le bureau le plus haut de la bâtisse. Là, l'Hokage se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, plongé dans de la paperasse.

****

****

**_When you hear me calling [Quand tu m'entendras appeller] _**

**_Will you be there? [Seras-tu là ?] _**

**_When you see me falling [Quand tu me verras tomber] _**

**_Will you be there? _****_[Seras-tu là ?]_**

****

****

_J'ai atteint les buts pour lesquels je me suis immergé dans les ténèbres. _

_Cela peut paraître égoïste mais je souhaite à présent revenir à tes côtés. _

_Seras-tu là pour m'accueillir ? _

****

****

**_Now my time has come [Maintenant mon temps est venu] _**

**_Return into the sun [De retourner au soleil] [[3]] _**

**_Cause I've always been [Parce que j'ai toujours été] _**

**_Searching for you [A ta recherche] _**

****

****

-Tu es revenu ? Dit l'Hokage sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers.

-Il est mort… Lui répondit-il d'une voix vide d'émotions.

-Tu l'as tu ?

-Oui…

-Et donc, tu es revenu ?

-Oui…

-Et tu espères que je vais t'accepter sans rien dire ?

-Je l'espère…

-Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien !!! Lui fit-il en levant finalement les yeux vers lui, souriant grandement.

Ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient la joie qui le traversait même s'il ne voulait rien en montrer. Il tentait de garder un air strict sur ses traits mais ses yeux brillaient étrangement comme s'il était proche de pleurer. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui lentement. Quand il fut très proche de lui, il posa une main sur sa joue et plongea son regard azur dans le sien ébène.

-Crois-tu mériter mon pardon ?

-Non… répondit-il sans bouger.

-Tu n'as pas changé… Enfin, physiquement si, mais mentalement, tu es toujours pareil… ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux, comme regrettant ce qu'il disait. Tu ne changeras sûrement jamais. Toujours froid, toujours à cacher tes émotions. Un parfait ninja.

-Je ne suis pas un ninja parfait… lui dit-il en lui relevant le visage.

Le blond eut l'air surpris et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Si j'étais un ninja parfait, je ne serais jamais parti et tu n'aurais rien eut à me pardonner, ajouta-t-il en le regardant droit dans ses yeux, son regard brillant légèrement. Je n'aurais jamais eut à rechercher ta lumière car je ne l'aurais jamais perdue…

****

****

**_If I win, if I lose [Si je gagne, si je perds] _**

**_No charge, no excuse [Pas d'accusations, pas d'excuses] _**

**_All my wandering made sure: [Toutes mes errances ont rendu sûr :] _**

**_"My aims are true!" [Mes buts sont vrais !] _**

****

****

-Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser… Ajouta-t-il, baissant la tête à son tour, ses cheveux recouvrant alors son visage. Je n'avais pas encore compris…

-Que n'avais-tu pas compris ? Lui demanda-t-il, écartant les grandes mèches brunes et en cherchant son regard de ses grands yeux aigue-marine, il posa lui aussi une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

-Que tout ce que tu m'as dit, tout ce que tu m'as avou

-Oui ?

-Tout cela, je le ressentais également…

Le blond sentit alors un liquide chaud couler le long de sa main. Le brun releva alors la tête et il vit que ce liquide était des larmes, des larmes qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant.

-Et je le ressent toujours…

Les orbes bleues s'ouvrirent grandes à cet aveux et se remplirent elles aussi de larmes qu'il laissa couler librement. Il se précipita dans les bras du brun et le serra contre lui le plus fortement possible. L'autre l'entoura aussi de ses bras et l'étreignit également fermement. Plongeant son visage dans son cou, il murmura :

-Tu voudras toujours de moi ? Tu ne me rejetteras pas comme je t'ai rejet ?

-Non, jamais…

-Je ne partirais plus jamais… Je serais toujours là à présent…

-Je le sais… De toutes façons, je ne te laisserais plus partir…

Ils restèrent ainsi, tendrement enlacés, seuls dans leur monde, ne voulant plus jamais se lâcher, ne voulant plus jamais voir l'autre s'éloigner.

****

****

**_When you hear me calling [Quand tu m'entendras appeller] _**

**_Will you be there? _****_[Seras-tu là ?] _**

**_When you see me falling [Quand tu me verras tomber] _**

**_Will you be there? _****_["Seras-tu là ?"]_**

****

****

_Je suis revenu et tu m'as accueilli. _

_Tu ne me laisseras plus jamais et je ne partirais plus. _

_Pourquoi en ai-je dout ? _

_Tu étais là et tu le seras toujours. _

**OWARI **

J'adoooooooooore cette chanson !!!! Dès que je l'ai écouté la première fois, je savais que je ferais une fic dessus !!!! 

Désolée, j'ai pas le courage de faire un délire de fin là… -.- Alors, je vais vous laisser et passer à mes autres fics.

Avis aux reviewers !!! (si y'en a.. -.-) N'oubliez pas de mettre votre e-mail si vous voulez une réponse !!! Ca me frustre de pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews !!!! 

* * *

[1] Désolée pour le plumeau, Shikamaru !!! éè Tu sais que je t'adore mais je savais pas comment appelé ça autrement !!! 

[2] Je ne suis absolument pas sûre de cette traduction !!! éè C'est peut-être une expression que je ne connais.. Désolée, j'ai traduit comme j'ai pu…

[3] Là, je savais pas trop si je devait mettre « au soleil » ou « à la lumière ».


End file.
